


Mingled

by pikestaff



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Elves in suits, Fluff, M/M, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, just a short one-shot nothing important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommath should probably be a good Grand Magister and do some socializing.  Tae'thelan knows how to shock him into doing it.  Just a quick one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyforce/gifts).



> To shinyforce who is my BFF but also an awful, _awful_ person for dragging me into the dumpster that is this rare pair.

Rommath honestly couldn't decide if he wanted to stay at the party or not.

Oh, the function itself was all well and good - a celebration for Lady Liadrin, Astalor Bloodsworn, and the Blood Knights and their successful return from Draenor after the war. But after an earlier and more official ceremony, which he'd been considerably more comfortable with, Rommath had swapped his Grand Magister's regalia for a crisp suit and now felt mildly inconvenienced by having to dutifully attend the reception.

At least the appetizers were enjoyable - that was one of the main reasons why he was still here.

The _other_ reason was standing beside him.

Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher's long, golden hair framed his shoulders and warm light glinted off the golden pocketwatch chain that hung loosely from a waistcoat pocket. His overall appearance was one of refinement and elegance, in contrast to the darker and stormier Rommath. Tae'thelan leaned in close to the Grand Magister, the tip of one long ear twitching ever so slightly at the movement. "Shouldn't you be mingling?"

"Should I be?" Rommath didn't look at him. His attention was focused on a plate of crackers and caviar on a table in front of him.

"It would make a good impression, at least," Tae'thelan replied. He gazed out across the packed banquet hall. "By the Sunwell. Half of Silvermoon is here."

"Mmm," Rommath half-grunted, still ignoring him, as he helped himself to a sample from the plate. He was in the process of bringing the cracker up to his mouth when he suddenly paused, mouth hanging open, his free hand feeling something highly unexpected: fingers intertwining with his own.

"Like I said. Half of Silvermoon." Tae'thelan was grinning as he rubbed this fact in, and Rommath felt something very tight and a little tingly inside his chest. He forced himself to eat his cracker, not wanting to raise too much suspicion from any nearby guests, as he desperately acted like nothing was wrong. He couldn't believe what Tae'thelan was doing. Here? Now? _Really?_ Thoroughly unsure of how to respond, he looked away and tried to fight down the blush that he knew was rising to his cheeks.

It was no use. Tae'thelan leaned ever closer. "Your ears are giving you away," he whispered.

Of course they would be. Damn those ears. Rommath looked down and tilted his head slightly so he could see Tae'thelan's hand on his own. And in that moment he admitted to himself that he wouldn't be pulling it away - even if half of Silvermoon _was_ here.

Emboldened by his victory, Tae'thelan tugged Rommath towards the crowd. "Come on. You've got some mingling to do."

**Author's Note:**

> http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
